


Stay Alive, Again

by orphan_account



Category: Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Youtube RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Post Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7218658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[[I AM NO LONGER UPDATING THIS FANFICTION.]]</p><p>Set after my previous Stay Alive fanfic. This is just smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Alive, Again

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stay Alive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4121821) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Before we begin, read [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4121821/chapters/9290974) before you even begin, so you have the backstory.
> 
> Secondly, I'm not a survivor of sexual assault, so I don't know how one would cope following such an event. I did try to approach it sensitively.
> 
> Thirdly, I didn't add this as a last chapter to the other fic, mostly 'cause I didn't wanna up the rating on that one lol.
> 
> And lastly, as usual, Y/N is your name! Enjoy!!

The summer had come to an end, autumn and all it's colours had rolled by, and snow was falling over home.

You sat in your warmest clothes, buried under a blanket as you sipped at a warm coffee, watching the snow fall outside. No longer were you living in the old office block - since you had arrived at your new home, you and everyone else had been busy building - dragging in bricks and logs and whatever you could find to make little cosy cottages dotted around the farmland. Despite your lack of knowledge in building, one of the survivors (a kind older gentleman called Harold) had been a builder before everything went to shit and had taken charge, leading to a successful string of homes being built.

The cottage you and Mark shared was nothing really special - one room, with a fireplace, a bed, a beaten up old couch, a small table, lots of shelves and a dark coloured wardrobe in the corner. Every available surface was covered in trinkets - things Mark had found out scavenging. A beautiful vase - currently empty thanks to the weather - sat on the wardrobe beside a small jewellry box. Three of the shelves were heavy underneath many books. A camera had been discarded on the table, sat on top of many magazines. Toys were in a box underneath the bed, and the summer blanket was wrapped up neatly beside it. Pictures hung on the walls - ones you had taken since the end, others you and Mark had gotten off of your computers and phones.

You looked at the pictures with a melancholy sigh. There was a picture of you at prom in a sparkling, flowing blue dress, your hair done up in a way you had never thought possible then. Beside it was a picture of you and your family one Christmas, you and your brother making faces at each other as your mom frowned and your dad laughed. School photos, photos with old friends and new. 

Your eyes landed on one photo in particular. July, 2015. The year everything went dark. You, in a Game Grumps shirt and tight jeans. Adam dressed in a thin vest and shirt with shorts. J in their Star Trek cosplay. Nina wearing clothes that were so simple and yet so elegant. Kayla in a brand new Game of Thrones shirt and leggings, clutching enough prints to last a lifetime. You were all grinning widely outside ComicCon. You smiled ruefully as you ran your thumb along the surface of the mug you were holding, remembering the times you had all had together. You missed them all, but you had the memories.

A sudden blast of cold air and snow stole your attention as Mark stomped in, kicking the snow off of his boots and removing the hat you had (sloppily) knitted for him. He turned to you and grinned widely.

"Hey love," he grinned, leaning down as he undid his coat to kiss you. "Good scavenging today. Found some medication and canned food in a house we hadn't been to. And, uh..." Mark paused, dropping the bag he was holding and smiling sheepishly. "Condoms."

"No way," you gasped, setting your coffee down and biting your lip. You hadn't really had the chance to be intimate with Mark at all - too worried you'd get pregnant, and the memories of Denver bubbling up had always made you freak out and stop whenever you did get close. Finding condoms had been relatively rare - especially ones still in date. You had never really imagined that the use by dates on a condom box would ever be relevent in your life, but here you were. "Lemme see!"

"All right, all right," Mark chuckled as he reached into the bag and pulled out the box. You grabbed it from his hands and looked at it, as if it were going to vanish from your hands at any moment. "We could... use them, if you want." Mark said as he stripped down to his longjohns. You bit your lower lip and looked at him as he hung his clothes on the couch, rocking onto your heels.

"I mean... I wouldn't want to waste one, if... you know, I start to..." you trailed off. You hated the flashbacks and nightmares that you had of that place - even when Mark was always there to hold you through your panic, it terrified you, as if you were back there in that cage. It wasn't the only thing you had nightmares about, but it was the main one.

"That won't matter to me," Mark assured you, putting a gentle hand on your arm and a soft kiss on your cheek. His beard rubbed against your soft skin - in the winter he always let it grow out to keep his face warm as he left to scavenge. It made him look older - but so did all the lines and creases in his face. "I love you regardless."

"I know, but..." you sighed in frustration and rubbed at your face with both hands. "I'd like to get intimate at least _once_ before we get married, you know? So I don't chicken out on the big night. It's... it's shameful!"

"Shameful?" Mark cocked a brow and snorted. "What makes you think that?"

"I... I feel like I'm depriving you, Mark," you sighed again, turning away from him and wrapping your arms around yourself. "You know, Bob and Wade and near enough everyone else is getting some, but... but you're not."

"And you think that matters to me, Y/N?" Mark asked, setting his hands on your shoulders. You flinched as he did, but made no move to remove them. "I love you - you're my soulmate and I could go without sex for the rest of my life if only to see you happy." he leaned forward, wrapping his arms around you and setting his hands atop yours, gently kissing your ear.

"Mark, your beard tickles!" you shrieked as he nuzzled your neck and chuckled. "Mark! Stop it! You're a horrible fiancé!" you laughed.

"Am I?" Mark cackled, running his fingers along your sides. You shrieked again as your body twitched under his onslaught, laughing loudly. "I think all this giggling tells otherwise." he purred, fingers slowing down as he kissed your neck. You couldn't help but let a moan escape your lips as you leaned into Mark's body, pressing your rear into him. Mark groaned in response, nipping your neck and grinding against you.

 _'You can do this, Y/N,'_ you reassured yourself silently as Mark's hands moved down your front, fingers dipping underneath the waistline of your warm pajamas. His hand danced close to your mound before it skirted around your hip and squeezed your ass tightly. His other hand was wrapped tightly around your waist, holding you against him as he pressed his growing erection between your thighs. _'Don't freak out, it's Mark. It's just Mark, he loves you and he won't hurt you. You're okay, Y/N.'_

"Y/N," Mark whispered into your ear. "You holding up okay?"

"Yeah," you replied, surprised at how much your voice was shaking. Mark stopped instantly, and you could feel his dark eyes burning into you. "I'm okay, I just need a little time to adjust."

"Okay," Mark said, gently kissing your cheek again. "I'll go slow." he smiled against you as he slowed down, moving his hand from your ass to your stomach, gently running his warm, calloused fingers against your skin. You moaned quietly in response, your hands finding his and sitting on top of them. Mark's movements stopped as you began to guide him, tracing circles on your stomach with his fingers.

"Ah, Mark..." you whispered, pressing your head into his shoulder. Mark smiled softly and moved his free hand to your chin, gently tilting your head towards his. You gazed into his warm eyes, your own heavy and half-lidded. Mark pressed a kiss against your lips as you moved your hand to his face, running your fingers over his cheek tenderly.

"You okay?" Mark asked. You nodded slowly, kissing him lovingly again. Mark smiled into the kiss, holding you close against him. There was a distant panic in your mind as you felt his erection against you, and you reassured yourself again and again, repeating your mantra in your head. _'You're okay. It's Mark, he loves you and won't hurt you.'_

Mark's hand skirted down your stomach again, slipping underneath the waistband of your pajamas once more. You kept your hand on his, slowly guiding his hand down. His fingers hesitated at your mound and your eyes met his. You nodded slowly as Mark kept his eyes on you, letting his hand wander further down. His hand cupped you and you gasped softly at feeling his touch against your most sensitive area. You glanced down and then back to him, feeling as if you were drowning under his dark, intense gaze.

"I'll take it slow," Mark said quietly. "If you want me to stop, then tell me. Your safety is more important than my pleasure." he whispered, kissing your ear. You swallowed and nodded quietly, words escaping you. "Okay... do you want a safe word?"

"I... y-yeah," you replied, finding your voice. "Um... Uh... I don't know... I... my mind's all over the place."

"It's all right," Mark smiled fondly. "How about... Bonnie?"

"Seriously?" you found yourself raising a brow at him despite yourself. "All right, demonic robot rabbit it is... I'm ready."

"You sure?" Mark asked.

"...yes." you replied after a moment. Mark nodded and one of his fingers slipped between your slick folds. You gasped loudly, hips bucking under his touch. In that moment you realised how long you had really been craving his touch. Intimacy was hard - even frightening at times - for you since Denver. You wished with all your heart that it had never happened, that you and Mark could have a normal relationship, free of fear and dread that would hang over you whenever one of you wanted to be closer.

"How are you holding up, Y/N?" Mark asked as two of his fingers gently danced around your entrance and ghosted over your clit. You swallowed thickly and ran your tongue over your lips as you met his eyes, turning in his grip. His fingers left you for a moment but when you settled into his arms again, they dipped into your underwear once more. Your sight was fuzzy at the edges, eyes heavy as you gazed at Mark. You nodded and he leaned forward, closing the gap between your faces before he kissed you, soft and sweet before Mark dared his fingers deeper, circling your entrance before they slipped in tantalisingly slowly.

"F-fuck!" you gasped, legs shaking as you gripped Mark's shirt tightly. Even as you clenched your eyes shut you could feel Mark grinning smugly at your reaction, sliding his fingers in further as his thumb found your clit. Your mind was spinning and you pressed your forehead against Mark's chest, moaning loudly as he began to slip his fingers in and out.

 _'It's Mark,'_ you told yourself as a little part of your mind began to panic. _'Mark loves you. He won't hurt you.'_ you repeated. You certainly weren't making this easy for yourself, but you wanted this, even if that panicky little section of your mind was yelling at you. Yelling at you to run, to scream, that this wasn't safe. But you _knew_ it was safe - Mark was right there in front of you, love in his eyes, constantly asking you if you were okay.

"Y/N, God..." Mark groaned softly, kissing your head. "You're so... so wet... and tight," he moaned. "You're going to need to relax a lot more if we're going to go the whole mile, love."

"I know, a-ah, I know..." you mumbled, grabbing at him. "G-get me on the bed, okay?" 

"Okay, here we go," Mark said, fingers leaving you as he lifted you from the floor. You squeaked and wrapped your legs around his waist, a shiver rising up your spine as you felt Mark's erection against your thigh. Mark moved slowly through the room before setting you on the bed - gently and slowly. Mark stood up and removed his shirt and you ran your tongue against your lips as you looked at his muscles - taut and defined and only a few feet in front of you. "Hey." Mark smiled softly as he clambered over you.

"Hey." you replied nervously as Mark started to remove your clothes. You tried your best to keep yourself from shifting uncomfortably - your body wriggling in unease despite your own constant reassurance. You could do this - you knew you could. The only thing holding you back was yourself.

Mark pulled your undershirt over your head, finally leaving you in your underwear. His hands gently caressed your exposed skin, fingers tracing trails on freckles, scars and stretch marks. He was worshipping every piece of you, and your trembling now was need, not fear. You burned for him, skin aflame and eyes dark as you watched Mark. He glanced into your eyes, his own crinkling at the edges as he smiled fondly. His lips ghosted across your skin, bringing goosebumps up as his butterfly kisses brushed against you. 

You could feel how wet you were, underwear sticky and uncomfortable as your body yearned for more. Mark's onslaught continued down your collarbone before he settled, sucking a dark hickey just above your breast. You failed to catch a moan in your throat, back arching as Mark's teeth grazed against your sensitive skin.

"You like that?" Mark purred hungrily. You licked your lips and nodded, running one of your hands through his hair. Your heart was pounding in your chest at your need, and it was taking everything you had in you not to beg him to fuck you until you screamed.

Mark's nimble fingers found the clasp of your bra, fiddling with it for a few seconds before he let out a frustrated growl. You couldn't help but laugh as you reached behind your back with your hand, batting his out of the way before deftly unclasping it.

"You really need to practice that." you teased.

"You offering?" Mark asked.

"I might be- _aah~_!" you gasped as Mark's teeth grazed your nipple, sending a shiver up your spine as your hips pressed upwards against his. Mark's fingers dipped beneath the hem of your underwear again, slipping between your folds and into you - much easier this time. You let out a moan, moving your hands to Mark's back and clinging to him, fingertips digging into his tight back.

"Much better," Mark groaned softly. "You're more relaxed now."

"It feels so much better..." you mumbled into Mark's shoulder, burying your face in his neck. You sighed contentedly as he began to gently pump his fingers in and out, holding him against you. His beard tickled against your neck as his lips sucked hickeys on your neck, his moans muffled by your skin.

"Mmm, Y/N," Mark groaned, kissing up your jaw and then against your lips. You squirmed against him, your hands grasping at his shoulders tightly. Mark's free hand moved to your face, caressing your cheek as his kisses moved down your neck again. "How are... you doing?"

"I'm, oh, oooh, okay," you replied, arching your back as he kissed you. Mark smiled against your lips before he pulled back and threw off the last of his clothes. He removed your underwear and paused, looking down at you with a smile. You squirmed slightly before he kissed you. "Hey."

"Hey," Mark replied, gently caressing your cheek. "Are you... having second thoughts?" he asked softly. You swallowed, looking down at him before you shook your head.

"No," you said quietly, kissing him gently. "I want this. I want _you_." the joy in Mark's eyes made your heart flutter, watching him as he pulled away. He grabbed the previously discarded condom box and pulled one out, opening it up and slipping a condom on. He sighed softly before he glanced over at you, smiling fondly.

Mark climbed onto the bed, the supports creaking softly under his weight. He rested his hands each side of you and you spread your legs so he could place his knees between them. Mark leaned down and pressed a soft kiss against your lips.

"Are you ready, Y/N?" he asked quietly, locking his eyes with yours. You swallowed briefly and looked down at his erection before you nodded. "I need to hear you say it, please."

"I'm... I'm ready." you replied as you set your hands on his shoulders. Mark studied your face briefly, looking for any signs that you weren't ready. You smiled at him and nudged him by his arse with one of your feet. Mark chuckled as he leaned down to kiss you, before he pulled away.

"Remember the safe word, right?" he asked. You nodded. "Okay... here we go." Mark moved one of his hands, taking a hold of himself and groaning softly as he edged forwards. He glanced at you briefly, dark eyes on yours, before he looked down. You gasped softly as you felt the head of his member against you, a shiver sprinting up your spine. 

Mark didn't move for a moment, watching you carefully. You wrapped your arms up and over the back of his neck, holding him close to you as he began to sink into your core. You clenched your fists and let out a low moan. Mark, on the other hand, was silent as he sank into your, his eyes concentrating on your face.

"Oh, oh God, Mark, oh God," you groaned as he sank into the hilt, pressing up against you as he slipped one of his arms under your body to hold you close. Mark kissed you fiercely, pressing his forehead against yours.

"Can... Can I move?" Mark asked quietly, pushing himself up slightly with his free hand.

"Give... Give us a sec," you replied, slowly adjusting yourself to a more comfortable position. Mark let out a throaty moan as you did, screwing his eyes shut before he kissed you again. You moaned into his mouth as he pressed his tongue against yours, running a hand through his hair. "M-Mark, please, please," you moaned. "I need you. _Please_."

"Oh thank God," Mark muttered, pulling out and rocking back in again with a sigh. He set a smooth, slow pace at first - sliding in and out and bringing a soft moan out of you every time he pushed into the hilt again. Mark kissed you softly as he thrusted, pressing his forehead against yours. "Y/N, I love you, oh God, I love you."

"I love you too," you whispered, lifting your hips to meet his. Mark groaned, kissing across your face as he began to pick up the pace, thrusting a little bit harder each time. "Mark, oh God..." you whined, digging your nails into his skin.

"Oh, fuck," Mark growled, nipping at your skin and groaning. He grinned down at you lop-sidedly before he kissed you, and you moaned gently as you held him tightly. "God, I love you so much, Y/N."

Mark didn't give you much chance to reply. He grabbed your hips and hoisted your legs around his waist, eliciting a long cry of pleasure from you. He began to thrust harder, pushing deeper and deeper into your core. He hunched over your as you let your arms fall next to her head, and Mark grinned down at you as he gripped you. You were aware, vaguely, of the gentle whines that were rising from your mouth as he pounded into you.

Mark groaned every time he pushed in, gripping your hips hard enough to leave little bruises. You could feel the tight feeling at the bottom of your spine - you were close and Mark could tell. He let go of one of your legs and moved to gently fondle your clit, and you arched your back and let out a cry as he did.

"Mark, Maaaark!" you cried, covering your face with your arms. "Oh God, I'm so close, I'm so close! Please!" you gasped, peering between your arms to see Mark grin salaciously. He pushed the leg he still had a hold of against his chest, setting your knee on his shoulder before he started to pound as hard as he could, thumbing your clit as he did. You gasped and gripped the sheets on the bed before you felt the warmth building up.

Distantly, you were aware of your voice filling the small cabin with Mark's name before your words fell away into loud moans as you hit your climax, tightening around Mark. Mark gasped, eyes wide as he drove into you one last time, throwing his head back as he climaxed.

You floated down from your high before you let out the breath you had been holding, looking up at Mark. Mark was breathing heavily, gasping as he remained hunched over you. He looked up when you set your hand on his and smiled tiredly at you. 

"Hey," you said quietly, stroking your thumb over his hand. "You doing okay there?"

"Okay?" Mark chuckled. "I'm doing better than okay. I'm... I'm doing great," he replied, straightening up as he slowly pulled out, leaving you feeling empty. "What about you? Are you..."

"Me?" you smiled at him. "I'm... I'm feeling better than I have for a long time," you said as he laid down next to you. You snuggled up to him, setting your head on his arm and smiling at him. "I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
